


Silver and Cold

by Athos of Trevilles boudoir (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Athos is not part of the Musketeers, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Athos%20of%20Trevilles%20boudoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Musketeers are dragged out to La Fere for a robbery, and the Comte is indignant. His son is much calmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of yelling awoke Olivier from his sleep and he groaned, wrapping his arm tighter around Anne. They pressed together under the covers, and Olivier groaned once more when he felt someone shaking him.  
  
“Get up, someone’s robbed us blind during the night.”  
  
Olivier stared blankly up at his brother before eventually getting up off the bed, stumbling around to get dressed. He made his way downstairs, hearing voices he didn’t recognise. He walked past a group of three men as he entered the living room. He watched them as he poured himself a drink. Musketeers. A smile slipped onto the young man’s face as he poured himself a wine.  
  
“Can I offer you gentlemen anything?”  
  
Silence came in response, just the men shaking their heads. Olivier shrugged and went to open his mouth once more when his Father came back in, rambling on loudly about the family silver. A sigh escaped the boy’s lips and he settled down on the couch. He watched all three men, maybe with a bit _too_ much interest, but he couldn’t help it. His eyes caught the tall brown haired man, dark brown eyes flitting around the room. The man at the front stood forward to calm his Father down and Olivier snorted. His Father shot around quicker than a rabbit being shot.  
  
“ _What_ is so _funny_ , Olivier?”  
  
“Nothing, Father, nothing. I just see it hilarious how you make such a fuss over a bit of silver.”  
  
“It has the family crest on it-”  
  
“And will be melted down by now. Commission some new sets. I’m sure there are plenty of trustworthy blacksmiths in Piñon, and if not, I’m sure a trip to Paris won’t go amiss.”  
  
“Paris would be too dangerous for a boy like y-”  
  
“I’m sure if you asked they permitted it then the Musketeers would ride alongside me to Paris.”  
  
He raised his glass to them and they nodded.  
  
“Monsieur d’Athos, your son is right. Criminals work quickly now-a-days. The silver will be long gone. Commissioning new silver may just be your best bet. We will gladly accompany your son to Paris, and I will send a man to escort him home also once he has the silver.”  
  
Anne appeared in the doorway, moving through the room to drape her arms around Olivier’s neck.  
  
“And what is my say in this?”  
  
Olivier tilted his head back to press a kiss to her waiting lips.  
  
“I’ll be back by the end of the week...”  
  
“Hmm but we only just got married.”  
  
“Once I sort this out, I’ll arrange a trip away... Spain maybe for, dare I say, three weeks?”  
  
Anne smiled and gave him a soft squeeze, eyes watching the Musketeer her husband had been staring at.  
  
“I trust you a safe journey.”  
  
“You know Roger would rather die than allow me harm.”  
  
Anne kissed him again and moved to get her own drink, eyes following Olivier as he went to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is poor af but I fucked up and this was meant to be on Chapter 1 Whoops

Aramis watched the man as he rode next to him, raising an eyebrow ever so softly.   
  
“So what’s your play in this?”  
  
Olivier looked over at the man, making a noise of confusion?  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“You couldn’t wait to get out of that house... Why are you really leaving?”  
  
Olivier shrugged, eyes falling forwards.  
  
“Excitement I suppose. Not much happens in La Fère and when they do... Father never lets me out of the house. It has been much too long since I was in Paris; there are some people I would like to meet with, I haven’t seen them for quite some time.”  
  
Aramis nodded a little, humming a little.  
  
“What is your name, Sir?”  
  
Aramis looked back at the man.  
  
“Aramis of the King’s Musketeers, Sir.”  
  
“Mon Dieu, don’t call me sir. I feel so old. Olivier, please.”  
  
Aramis nodded.  
  
“Olivier it is... So tell me about these friends, Olivier.”  
  
“Does it matter so?”  
  
“I’m just curious. I thought Comte’s got it all.”  
  
“All but excitement.”  
  
The two men chuckled before falling silent, focussing on the road to Paris.


End file.
